


White Dragon

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Castle of Baron, Cuddling, Feymarch, Holy Dragoon, M/M, Paladin, Sleep, Sylph's Cave, Teasing, Tower of Babil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short intermezzo in Cecil's and Kain's relationship with each other.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	White Dragon

Kain stirred a little in his sleep, yawning and stretching with a huff. He had fallen asleep late at night, after he had joined Cecil in his bed. The holy dragoon blinked lightly, smiling at how peaceful Cecil looked. The half Lunarian was sprawled out lightly, mouth agape, his breath gentle and even. Moving very carefully, Kain wrapped his arm around Cecil, hugging him close and rubbing along his back. It was good to have Cecil in his arms like that, to have hin close and not having to worry if they would be able to spend more time together.

Baron had turned into a wonderful home to them after they both had climbed Mount Ordeals and received their gifts of the light. With hard training and discipline, they had been able to muster the necessary strength to overcome all trials. Golbez had been defeated, though the revelation that he was Cecil's brother still was something of a shock. They had been able to forgive him, though. Kain and Cecil both were convinced that, if they had been chosen by Zeromus, they would have fallen into darkness all the same.

"Why are you awake?" Cecil yawned, blinking up at Kain with a sleepy smile. "There's no need to already get up. Or did you hear anything worrying?"

"Not at all." Kain nuzzled his nose into the crook of Cecil's neck, inhaling the so appealing scent of the paladin. "I woke up for no reason at all. It's the truth."

"I see." Cecil closed his eyes again, curling up against Kain's chest. "I feel smashed. The training at the Feymarch was insane."

Kain idly agreed, his fingers slowly running through Cecil's hair. It hadn't been easy without a dedicated magic user, but with how powerful they already had become, it had been less of a problem than they had initially feared. It hadn't been all fun and games, but at least, they had once again proven that their teamwork was a strong enough bond.

Cecil had fallen asleep in Kain's arms once more, smiling to himself and mumbling something unintelligible in his sleep. Kain chuckled about that, wondering what it was that made Cecil smile like that. He surely had to dream about something quite pleasant. It did cause Kain to feel just a little envious. His own dreams rather were confusing than pleasant, most of the times at least. After a rigorous day of training, and with Cecil in his arms, it was more likely for his dreams to be calmer, though.

He dozed off again at some point, only waking up when Cecil gently shook his shoulder. Kain grunted, stretching and yawning, before he smiled lazily at Cecil. The paladin still looked ruffled and sleepy, but that made him all the more attractive to Kain.

"We should get up now. I think we even are late already." Cecil didn't look like he wanted to rise yet, though. "After all, we should be a model to every other soldier."

"But only regarding punctuality and skills, right?" Kain snickered, then laughed when Cecil's attempt at looking serious dissolved into a booming laughter. "I knew you would laugh now!"

"You're horrible, Kain." Cecil wiped his face and still laughed. "Damn you, now I feel like I turned into a tomato."

Kain sat up, pulling Cecil into his lap and giving the other's forehead a gentle kiss. "Even so, you're the most adorable tomato ever. And I wouldn't allow anyone else to take a bite out of my precious little tomato."

"Go on like that for a while longer, and I'll smack you." Cecil chuckled, patting along Kain's cheek. "Are you planning on keeping us occupied for much longer? Remember, we said we would go to the Sylph's cave today. And tomorrow, we planned on at least a section of the Tower of Babil."

Kain sighed in defeat. He did remember well what they were planning on doing, but he still thought it was a bit insane. They already were slaying monsters left and right, but Cecil still insisted that they had to find out more about some of the things running amok in every place. The monsters were slowly adapting to become even tougher, and Cecil wanted them to be prepared for that time.

"Come on, don't pout like that. The greatest dragoon of them all won't lose to a measly dragon any longer, right?" Cecil chuckled, kissing Kain more deeply and with much tongue. "Besides, it doesn't suit you to pout."

"I decide what suits me. And I think I can pout whenever I want." Kain leaned his forehead against Cecil's, sighing quietly. "But okay, I will stop it now. And you'll pay for this later on, promised."

 


End file.
